Lovia vs. West Indies (2015)/1st innings
This page details the first innings of the Twenty20 cricket match Lovia vs. West Indies (2015). Commentary provided by Stephen Walker, Matthias Green and Tim Klerx. Over 1 Stephen Walker: "Here we are, at the River Oval in Noble City, for the Lovia national cricket team's first ODI. And it's a full ODI, too, not just a List A match. This match comes just two months after the team's debut, which was a Twenty20 match." Tim Klerx: "The two games Lovia has played so far were against associate members of the ICC, Bermuda and Scotland. Now they get to face a full member, the West Indies!" Matthias Green: "We won both those games! Let's see if we can continue that winning streak with an ODI!" Tim Klerx: "Hmm, like I said, Bermuda and Scotland were only associates. The West Indies are likely to put up a significantly tougher challenge." *West Indies won the toss and elected to bat. Tim Klerx: "So far, each team that's won the toss in a game involving Lovia has elected to bat." Stephen Walker: "Hmm, the West Indies are batting first. This could be dangerous for Lovia; the West Indies are certainly capable of attacking with the bat and putting up a big first-innings score. Then again, they can be prone to cheap wicket losses and even batting-order collapses, so Lovia do have some chance to bowl them out before they can do too much damage." Matthias Green: "In particular, I wouldn't put it past Jonathan Heuvel to collapse them, considering his form in the T20s in November. Especially since he's got ten overs to play with here, not just four." Stephen Walker: "Anyway, it's Mitchell Gillies to open the bowling for Lovia, and Chris Gayle and Dwayne Smith are the West Indies' opening batsmen." *'0.1' - Gillies to Gayle, no run Stephen Walker: "Mitchell Gillies, who opened Lovia's T20 bowling with a dot, also opens their ODI bowling with one." *'0.2' - Gillies to Gayle, 1 run *'0.3' - Gillies to Smith, 2 runs Matthias Green: "Wow, Chris Gayle is actually running enough for them to get a double! I didn't think he had it in him!" *'0.4' - Gillies to Smith, no run *'0.5' - Gillies to Smith, 1 run *'0.6' - Gillies to Gayle, 1 run Tim Klerx: "That was quite a good over for Lovia to start the match with." Stephen Walker: "In his first T20 over, Gillies conceded five runs, including two dot balls. In this, his first ODI over, he has done exactly the same." Tim Klerx: "This over is pretty much the same as the first over against Bermuda, except with the third and fourth balls switched." *''5 runs, West Indies 5/0'' *''Gayle 2-3-0-0-66.67, Smith 3-3-0-0-100.00'' *''Gillies 1-0-5-0-5.00-2-0-0 (0/5)'' Over 2 Stephen Walker: "Bowling now is Jonathan Heuvel, who has been very impressive for Lovia in the T20s in November." *'1.1' - Heuvel to Gayle, 1 run *'1.2' - Heuvel to Smith, 1 run *'1.3' - Heuvel to Gayle, no run *'1.4' - Heuvel to Gayle, 1 run *'1.5' - Heuvel to Smith, no run *'1.6' - Heuvel to Smith, 2 runs *''5 runs, West Indies 10/0'' *''Gayle 4-6-0-0-66.67, Smith 6-6-0-0-100.00'' *''Heuvel 1-0-5-0-5.00-2-0-0 (0/5)'' Over 3 Matthias Green: "Gillies matched Heuvel's bowling, of course Cartwright's allowing him to continue." Stephen Walker: "This is a well enough start so far." *'2.1' - Gillies to Gayle, 1 run *'2.2' - Gillies to Smith, no run *'2.3' - Gillies to Smith, FOUR, dropped catch by Robinson Matthias Green: "Hmm, Rick got very unlucky there." Stephen Walker: "Dwayne Smith has the West Indies' first boundary, in the third over." Tim Klerx: "We delayed the first boundary to the third over, with Chris Gayle one of the batsmen! That's a pretty good effort, I must say." *'2.4' - Gillies to Smith, 1 run *'2.5' - Gillies to Gayle, no run *'2.6' - Gillies to Gayle, SIX Stephen Walker: "And Chris Gayle has the West Indies' first six! That was a classic Gayle six, and it landed right at the barrier in front of the stands." Tim Klerx: "We conceded twelve runs in this over! Plus there was a dropped catch! This isn't good!" Matthias Green: "It's just one over, and a little bad luck for Mitchell Gillies and Rick Robinson." *''12 runs, West Indies 22/0'' *''Gayle 11-9-0-1-122.22, Smith 11-9-1-0-122.22'' *''Gillies 2-0-17-0-8.50-4-1-1 (0/17)'' Over 4 Tim Klerx: "Let's hope Jonathan does a little better in this next over." *'3.1' - Heuvel to Smith, no run *'3.2' - Heuvel to Smith, no run *'3.3' - Heuvel to Smith, no run *'3.4' - Heuvel to Smith, no run *'3.5' - Heuvel to Smith, no run *'3.6' - Heuvel to Smith, OUT, bowled *'Smith b Heuvel 11 (15b 1x4 0x6) SR: 73.33' Matthias Green: "That hit the stumps! Heuvel's got him!" Stephen Walker: "Heuvel has Lovia's first ODI wicket! And, like Lovia's first T20 wicket, he's gotten it along with a maiden over! What a performance!" Tim Klerx: "Now Jonathan's got a significantly better economy than Mitchell, ha ha." *''No run, 1 wicket, West Indies 22/1'' *''Gayle 11-9-0-1-122.22, Smith 11-15-1-0-73.33'' *''Heuvel 2-1-5-1-2.50-8-0-0 (1/5)'' Over 5 Stephen Walker: "Darren Bravo is the new batsman in, but since the out occurred on the last ball of the over, the strike has rotated to Chris Gayle." *'4.1' - Gillies to Gayle, no run *'4.2' - Gillies to Gayle, SIX *'4.3' - Gillies to Gayle, SIX Matthias Green: "Wow, two sixes in a row! Gayle's really getting into it!" Tim Klerx: "This is getting out of hand, Mitchell!" *'4.4' - Gillies to Gayle, 1 run *'4.5' - Gillies to Bravo, SIX Stephen Walker: "Bravo's got a six on his first ball!" *'4.6' - Gillies to Bravo, no run Tim Klerx: "We conceded nineteen runs this over! Nineteen!" Stephen Walker: "The West Indies only scored twenty-two runs in the first four overs." *''19 runs, West Indies 41/1'' *''Gayle 24-13-0-3-184.62, Bravo 6-2-0-1-300.00'' *''Gillies 3-0-36-0-12.00-6-1-4 (0/36)'' Over 6 *'5.1' - Heuvel to Gayle, 3 runs Stephen Walker: "That was some really clumsy fielding from Rick Robinson and Michal Houmannovy there that allowed that triple. This partnership has now equaled the previous one, in little over a quarter the overs." *'5.2' - Heuvel to Bravo, 1 run *'5.3' - Heuvel to Gayle, no run *'5.4' - Heuvel to Gayle, 1 leg bye *'5.5' - Heuvel to Bravo, no run *'5.6' - Heuvel to Bravo, 2 runs *''7 runs, West Indies 48/1'' *''Gayle 27-16-0-3-168.75, Bravo 9-5-0-1-180.00'' *''Heuvel 3-1-11-1-3.67-10-0-0 (1/11)'' Over 7 Stephen Walker: "Funnily enough, Gayle's been on strike at the start of all but one of the seven overs so far." Tim Klerx: "Gillies has an economy rate more than three times worse than Heuvel's! Why is Cartwright letting him continue?" *'6.1' - Gillies to Gayle, no run *'6.2' - Gillies to Gayle, FOUR *'6.3' - Gillies to Gayle, 1 wide *'6.3' - Gillies to Gayle, 1 run *'6.4' - Gillies to Bravo, FOUR *'6.5' - Gillies to Bravo, no run *'6.6' - Gillies to Bravo, FOUR Matthias Gillies: "Well, he went from nineteen runs in one over to fourteen runs in one over. I suppose that's an improvement, although in the first over he conceded just five." Stephen Walker: "The West Indies have a humongous run rate of roughly 8.9 so far!" *''14 runs, West Indies 62/1'' *''Gayle 32-19-1-3-168.42, Bravo 17-8-2-1-212.50'' *''Gillies 4-0-50-0-12.50-8-4-4 (0/50)'' Over 8 Stephen Walker: "Lovia make their first bowling change, as George Ský is thrown the ball." Tim Klerx: "What? Heuvel is swapped off with less overs than Gillies? How the hell does that make sense?" Matthias Green: "I suppose Cartwright's saving him for later in the innings." Tim Klerx: "Well, maybe... Anyway, George Ský's the first Oceana to bowl in an ODI. Let's hope he does better than Mitchell Gillies." *'7.1' - Ský to Gayle, SIX *'7.2' - Ský to Gayle, no run *'7.3' - Ský to Gayle, no run *'7.4' - Ský to Gayle, FOUR Stephen Walker: "Gayle and Bravo have now got a 50-run stand." *'7.5' - Ský to Gayle, SIX Stephen Walker: "Ha ha! One of the sponsors had parked a car just outside the boundary, in front of the stands. And that six by Gayle smashed the windscreen!" Matthias Green: "I hope they don't sue him, or Ský. That would be really unfair." *'7.6' - Ský to Gayle, 2 runs Stephen Walker: "Chris Gayle has a half-century!" Matthias Green: "Hm, he hasn't really gotten many of those lately, has he?" Tim Klerx: "That over wasn't particularly "better", I have to say." *''18 runs, West Indies 80/1'' *''Gayle 50-25-2-5-200.00, Bravo 17-8-2-1-212.50'' *''Ský 1-0-18-0-18.00-2-1-2 (0/18)'' Over 9 Stephen Walker: "Captain Andrew Cartwright has now brought himself on to bowl. Let's hope he can bring the run rate down a little." *'8.1' - Cartwright to Bravo, no run, dropped catch by Cartwright Matthias Green: "Well, that wasn't exactly a good start for our captain. He almost got Bravo caught and bowled there, but he fumbled the return catch." *'8.2' - Cartwright to Bravo, FOUR *'8.3' - Cartwright to Bravo, no run *'8.4' - Cartwright to Bravo, SIX *'8.5' - Cartwright to Bravo, 3 runs *'8.6' - Cartwright to Gayle, 1 run Stephen Walker: "Even Lovia's captain concedes fourteen runs in his first over." Tim Klerx: "Darn it, we need to break this stand before they build up a really massive total!" *''14 runs, West Indies 94/1'' *''Gayle 51-26-2-5-196.15, Bravo 30-13-3-2-230.77'' *''Cartwright 1-0-14-0-14.00-2-1-1 (0/14)'' Over 10 *'9.1' - Ský to Gayle, SIX Stephen Walker: "The West Indies have reached 100, in little over nine overs! This is a crazy innings! It has been more Twenty20 than ODI so far, but the West Indies have only lost one wicket yet!" *'9.2' - Ský to Gayle, 1 run *'9.3' - Ský to Bravo, 4 byes Tim Klerx: "That was some poor wicket-keeping from Ferguson! Bravo left that alone, Ferguson didn't stop it, and there wasn't even anyone in the field near enough to stop the ball before it reached the boundary!" *'9.4' - Ský to Bravo, SIX Stephen Walker: "Seventeen runs already this over, off just four balls!" *'9.5' - Ský to Bravo, 1 run *'9.6' - Ský to Gayle, no run Matthias Green: "All I can say is "wow". Just ten overs and the Windies have already piled up 112. That's a run rate of 11.2, people. In an ODI. I've never seen anything like this before in an ODI." Stephen Walker: "There has been some great batting from Gayle and Bravo, coupled with some terrible fielding from the Lovians, including two dropped catches." Tim Klerx: "This is even a run more, and a wicket less, than Lovia's score in the first ten overs of the T20 against Bermuda." *''18 runs, West Indies 112/1'' *''Gayle 58-29-2-6-200.00, Bravo 37-16-3-3-231.25'' *''Ský 2-0-32-0-16.00-3-1-4 (0/32)'' Over 11 *'10.1' - Cartwright to Bravo, SIX Matthias Green: "Dammit, that did go over the fence, so it's a six." *'10.2' - Cartwright to Bravo, 1 leg bye *'10.3' - Cartwright to Gayle, SIX Stephen Walker: "Gayle and Bravo now have a century-partnership!" *'10.4' - Cartwright to Gayle, FOUR Tim Klerx: "Why didn't Michal Houmannovy chase that?" *'10.5' - Cartwright to Gayle, no run *'10.6' - Cartwright to Gayle, SIX Stephen Walker: "A guy in the front row of the stands caught that, but then dropped it for no apparent reason." Matthias Green: "23 runs this over! Holy hell! This is Lionel Cann and Allan Douglas all over again!" Tim Klerx: "Except this time, there are 39 bloody overs left! We need to break this stand as soon as possible!" *''23 runs, West Indies 135/1'' *''Gayle 74-33-3-8-224.24, Bravo 43-18-3-4-238.89'' *''Cartwright 2-0-36-0-18.00-3-2-4 (0/36)'' Category:Cricket